A Day To Be Thankful
by LysCat
Summary: This is set in an undetermined future where Steve is retired from the Avengers and Daisy has stepped away from SHIELD. It's a short, fluffy one-shot. For those of you that celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving.


Title: A Day to Be Thankful  
Author: Alysia  
Category: Crossover, between AOS and Avengers  
Summary: This is set in an undetermined future where Steve is retired from the Avengers and Daisy works as a consultant for SHIELD. It's a short, fluff piece.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to Marvel.  
Author's Note: This is just a short little Captain Quake story for Thanksgiving that I wanted to get out but was too preoccupied to write any sooner. Oh, The first segment of this story is very adult so if you're underage, please skip on.

* * *

Placing one last kiss on her mound, Steve Rogers kissed and licked his way past her belly button, giving added attention to the two scars Ian Quinn had left her body all those years ago before licking and nipping the skin that laid between the valley of his wife's breasts. He kissed his towards one nipple, giving it a particularly powerful suck before moving on to the other one, repeating the action. When his wife's fingers wound into his hair, holding him against her skin, he began nibbling the nub, smiling when she moaned in response. He began to kiss up her body once more, her legs opening wider to accommodate his frame. He placed an open mouth kissed on the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder, scraping his teeth against the skin as he closed his mouth.

As soon as his mouth closed down on the base of her neck, Daisy shuddered, it had always been a sensitive area for her. When he pulled away just enough to look at her, she smiled upon seeing his smirk. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I like looking at you like this…in this moment," he said simply before leaning back down, this time, capturing her lips with his.

Responding immediately to him, she opened her mouth and sucked on his tongue, tasting herself on it. "I do love your tongue," she breathed, pulling away from him long enough to say so.

Using one hand to hold himself up, he used his other to guide himself to her entrance. Never breaking their kiss, he began working himself inside her. She was unbelievably wet from his prior actions, but he enjoyed teasing her. He pushed in just enough for the head of his cock to brush past her folds before pulling away, each thrust bringing him just a little deeper inside of her.

"Stop teasing me," she panted, wrenching her mouth away from his.

"Oh?" He asked, slightly thrusting inside her. "You mean you don't enjoy this?" He asked, pulling back out.

He felt her legs lock behind him, keeping him in place. "Please, Steve, don't tease me anymore."

Thrusting himself all the way inside her, he captured her mouth, swallowing her resounding sound of pleasure. He felt her inner walls flutter around him and repeated the action, once again receiving the same result. "I love how responsive you are to me," he said huskily. She'd already orgasmed once when he'd gone down on her and it seemed as if she was about to once more.

Widening her legs, he slipped deeper inside her and she felt his member curve against her, followed by a familiar tingle.

"Hmm…" he moaned, fusing his lips to her neck. "That's it, sweetheart," he grunted. "Come for me, Daisy." God, he could spend hours loving her body; he had, in the past. Between their super soldier serums, they could lose themselves in each other for hours on end. Adjusting his body slightly, his pubic bone stimulated her clit with every thrust and she grew even more wet. As much as he wanted to lose himself in her, he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be long before their first guests arrived. Letting go of his control, he fully gave into the sensations and her reactions, allowing him to reach his own peak more quickly than usual.

She felt the bottom drop out as he coaxed another orgasm out of her. When his hips began to jerk, she sensed his own impending orgasm. She leaned up, her hands settling on his back side, helping to pull him deeper inside of her body as they tumbled over the edge together. As his body trembled against hers, she continued to hold him against her until they completely subsided.

"Happy First Thanksgiving, husband," she said then, letting him disentangle himself from her.

He beamed in response, capturing her lips once again. "Happy First Thanksgiving, wife," he replied, settling down beside her.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, considering you decided to invite people over for Thanksgiving, I thought it would be better to greet them without that freshly shagged look," she shrugged before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Want company?" He called out when he heard the shower turn on.

"You're more than welcome to join me, but no hanky-panky," she said, peaking out from behind the door.

He tried his hardest to give her an innocent look in response. "I would never…" he denied. "Besides, just think of the time we'll be saving by showering together," Steve added as he joined her in the bathroom. Stepping up behind her, his hands settled on her waist.

"Uh huh…" she muttered, feeling him sweep her hair to the other side of her neck as he began kissing the area. Her eyes fell closed and she tilted her head, granting him more access. "You know, this is like the complete opposite of what I just said," she said, making no move to pull away from her.

"I know, but I just can't help myself, you're too delectable." He spun her around and picked her up.

Daisy easily locked her legs around his waist.

"What's one more time?" He asked, opening the shower door and stepping inside. Pressing her against the wall under the shower spray, he closed the door before fully joining her under the water.

* * *

"Hi, doll," Bucky Barnes greeted, sweeping Daisy in for a hug as Steve welcomed Sam and Natasha. "You keeping the Punk in line?"

She giggled in response and returned the embrace. "Hi, James," she greeted. She'd never taken to calling him Bucky. In the three years that she'd known him, she'd never taken to the nickname. "I try, but sometimes he makes it difficult."

"Yeah, looking after him can be a fulltime job," he easily responded.

"Okay, break it up you two," Steve said then. "Go get your own girl, Buck," Steve told his friend, separating his friend from his wife, smiling all the while. He quickly embraced his best friend, watching Daisy as she hugged Natasha Romanoff first and then Sam Wilson.

"You look good, Stevie. Married life seems to agree with you," Bucky complimented. Despite everything he and Steve had been through, both in the past and present, he'd never seen his friend look so at home until he and Daisy settled into a serious relationship.

"It really does," Steve admitted. He always knew he wanted to get married and live a relatively simple life. Even before the war, he knew he wanted to find someone to settle down with. When he agreed to take the serum, he figured his plans would be pushed back, but that it would eventually happen. At the time, he'd fallen hard for Peggy Carter and envisioned that she would be the woman that he shared his life with. When he woke up seventy years in the future, his friends dead and his love an old woman, he thought his dreams had died and set about creating a new life for himself. And then he discovered that Bucky was alive and made it his mission to find and save him. For the first time since he'd woken up in the 21st century, he experienced a sense of home. However, it had been cruelly ripped from him when Bucky disintegrated in front of him along with Sam and half of the world's population.

New alliances were formed and that was when he'd met Daisy Johnson, otherwise known as Quake. From the moment she'd begun making waves in the media; he'd been aware of her, Nat and Sam as well. While they'd already left the United States as war criminals, they kept an eye on things there should they need to intervene. However, it wasn't until after the snap that he had the opportunity to meet her in person.

 _Looking up from the research he'd been constructing on the computer when the door opened, Steve nodded at the new addition._

" _Where have you been?" Clint inquired as soon as Natasha entered the common area of Stark Tower. From the day that Tony landed back on Earth, the rest of the Avengers had practically been living there, personal relationships on the backburner._

" _I made a new friend," she said, as a blonde followed her into the room._

 _Minimizing the information on the screen before him, Steve stood up and settled a keen gaze on the unknown woman. It wasn't like Nat to bring a random person to them._

" _This is Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake," Natasha began. "Daisy, meet Clint Barton, Steve Rogers and James Rhodes."_

 _Daisy offered each person a polite nod and smile upon the introduction._

" _She's offered her assistance and help from some friends."_

" _What friends?" Steve asked, speaking for the first time as his gaze settled on the blonde. Unlike most people, she didn't shy away from his gaze. When their eyes met, she held steady._

" _The kind that fought for SHIELD's name to be restored," Daisy replied simply, watching closely for his reaction. It was no secret how most of the Avengers felt about the prior incarnation of the organization._

 _He considered her words momentarily before nodded. "Okay," he said before giving her a smile. "Welcome aboard, Daisy."_

He and the rest of the team had started a new friendship with the inner circle of SHIELD that day. They were a breath of fresh air in regard to what they'd initially expected. It didn't happen overnight, but given the resources they had to work with and those willing and able bodies to help, they'd come up with a workable plan, even if it did take three years before it was enacted.

It was during those three years that Steve had gotten to know Daisy and her team. In the beginning, he tried to maintain a professional distance from them, not wanting to experience the same guilt he felt for T'CHalla's fate. However, the team made it difficult. The wall he'd constructed soon fell to pieces and with the new friendships he'd made, he'd found another chance at love. She may not have been by his side at the end of the battle, but she was swift in helping him pick up the pieces and when his friends' lives had been restored, he realized that he was ready to step away and pass on the mantle to someone else and enjoy the rest of his life. For the first time since 1942 he realized that his desire for that simple life was within reach. Though it was a different woman that he'd first envisioned sharing his life with, he'd realized that it wouldn't have it any other way.

After passing the role of America's first Avenger off to Sam, Daisy decided to take a smaller role within SHIELD. Giving up her lead ops role to Agent Davis, she took on the mantle of consultant. However, instead of visiting SHIELD weekly, video conferences were able to help on most days. When he retreated out of the limelight and moved to a small town at the base of the Sierra Nevada Mountains, she went with him. It was the second time he rediscovered the feeling of home. It was different then the sensation he felt in Bucky's presence, but no less comforting.

He pulled himself out of his reflection when Bucky started speaking again. "You don't need to worry about me going after your girl when I have my own right here," he said, placing an arm around Natasha's shoulders and pulling her against him.

Steve looked on, completely surprised by the words. He didn't know where the surprise came from, it made sense. Afterall, Nat had been by his side when he retreated with Bucky, finding sanctuary in Wakanda. She and Bucky had developed a close friendship that continued to grow after his reappearance. However, as far he knew things had only ever been platonic between the pair. His eyes fell on Natasha, watching as she rolled her eyes upon Bucky's declaration. However, the tender smile on her face belied her annoyance. Huh… "When did this happen?"

Daisy looked at her husband and shook her head upon hearing his question. He could be so oblivious. The first time she'd spent any significant amount of time around Natasha and James, she'd noticed a spark of something between them. "We'll be in the kitchen," she said, stepping up to Natasha and grabbing her hand, locking her arm through the redhead's as they left the three men standing on the porch.

"You know they're talking about you, right?" Sam asked, looking at Bucky.

The former assassin nodded, resigned. "I'm sure." Oh well. He was sure that Natasha would be generous with any details she provided and he didn't worry about Stevie's girl judging him.

"I like what you've done with the kitchen," the redhead said, looking around the room.

Daisy nodded. "It took a while for us to meet somewhere in the middle," she admitted. Steve may have long since settled into the world, but he still had preferences for classic looks, rather than the modern that she tended to favorite.

Refugio del Mundo. Refuge from the world. Settled on twenty acres, they were afforded total privacy with spectacular views. Given Steve's fame, money hadn't been an issue for him when it came to finding a home. And while neither minded the previous decorations, they'd been eager to make it their own, remodeling the house one room at a time.

"I'm glad you guys were finally able to make it over here," Daisy said. Despite his desire to get away from the public light, she knew her husband still missed his friends dearly. Despite whatever new friends they'd made among their neighbors, it would be the same as the friendships they'd left behind.

"Anyone else coming?" Natasha asked as they settled on the barstools situated at the counter island.

"May and Robin will be here in a couple hours," she said, thinking on her former mentor. After Coulson's death, May only returned to the Lighthouse for a short time. When Polly Hinton disintegrated with the rest of the world, May stepped into the role she'd been assigned in the future where Robin was concerned. After defeating Thanos, Polly returned along with the rest of the world. However, the reunion didn't last long. Ten percent of the population that reappeared was riddled with an unknown illness that had a high mortality rate. Unfortunately, Polly Hinton was among that small percentage. May never did return to SHIELD in an official capacity. Daisy had tried maintain her friendship with her mentor, but it wasn't until she'd also stepped away from SHIELD that their friendship grew. No matter the holiday, she always extended an invitation to the two.

"That it on your side?" Nat asked.

Daisy nodded. "The others can't get away from the Lighthouse," she shrugged. She'd gotten so used to seeing her team on a daily basis that her first few months away from them had been very lonely for her, regardless of Steve's presence. "We extended an invitation to Tony and Pepper, but she called and declined."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Honestly, these men and their egos. Sometimes they're worse then high schoolers." Despite coming together to work against Thanos, the friendship that once existed between Steve and Tony remained fractured. Physical fighting was no longer the norm, but things were still frosty between the pair. "And I'm sure that our presence is keeping Bruce away," she sighed, speaking of her relationship with Bucky.

Daisy offered her a sad smile. "How did he take the news of your relationship?"

Natasha shrugged. "As well as to be expected," she excused. She hated that her actions had caused him even more pain, but she had fallen hard for Bucky. After defeating Thanos, Tony, Thor, Clint and Bruce had also bowed out of the Avengers. She was the only original Avenger that moved on with the second incarnation of the group. "It certainly makes it easier that he's stepped into a consultant role so it isn't awkward all of the time."

"And Wanda's still doing good?" Daisy asked.

Natasha nodded. "She is, for the most part." The younger woman still had her melancholy moments when she thought of her lost love with Vision, but she was doing much better. "She sends her apologies for not joining us, but she always had such a soft spot for Clint. She jumped at the chance to join him and Laura. And how are things between you and the others?" Natasha asked when the conversation fell into a lull.

Daisy shrugged. She still missed Mack, Jemma and Yo-Yo, but the distance had been good for her. "Logically, I know he isn't the same person that carved into me, but I still can't feel completely comfortable in Fitz's presence." Upon retrieving him from Enoch's ship all those years ago, she'd tried very hard not to let her experience with the other Fitz determine her feelings about him, but it had been a struggle. When he learned what the other version of himself had done, he'd apologized profusely, but she'd never been able to recapture the closeness that once existed between them.

It was the redhead's turn to offer a sad smile. Once both teams settled on a partnership, easy friendships were made among them. However, when everyone reappeared and a new normal had been established, the groups went back to their own lives. She still managed to talk to Jemma and Elena every so often, but of the four core female members of SHIELD, if Mel was included in the count, she'd grown closest with Daisy. Of course, that probably had more to do with her relationship with Steve and the fact that they maintained weekly contact with him.

"It's crazy how things have changed," Daisy said after a moment. "I never thought I would leave SHIELD or if I did, I thought I would resent being away from them for any length of time." But that wasn't the case. She was completely happy with her situation in life with Steve at her side.

"So…do you need help with anything?" Natasha asked after a pregnant pause.

Daisy looked around the kitchen before shaking her with pursed lips. "No. I've got a few things ready to go in the oven, but it isn't time just yet." She was attempting to time everything just right so that May and Robin would be able to eat with them. "I guess we could put out the appetizers so that the boys will be held over until dinner…" She made her way to the refrigerator and began handing her companion various dishes and bowls.

* * *

"Hate to eat and run, but you know bad guys these days. They have no care for anyone else," Sam said dramatically as Steve and Daisy walked them out.

"No apologies needed," Steve replied.

"Besides, you already did the important part, you guys cleaned up," Daisy tacked on, hugging the black man. As soon as dinner ended, Steve, Bucky and Sam offered to do the dishes since the women cooked. "Maybe next time you come for dinner you can bring your girlfriend. I still haven't met her in person," she told him pointedly.

"I will certainly try," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before shaking hands with Steve.

"Thank you so much for dinner. I wish we didn't have to run right off," Nat said, hugging Steve before embracing Daisy.

"Stop apologizing," Daisy said then. "If anyone understands, it's us."

Bucky thanked them for dinner and with one last hug for both, the three were off.

Stepping up behind his wife, Steve watched his former teammates depart.

"You miss it?" Daisy asked quietly.

He settled his hands on her still flat stomach. "Not as much as I thought I would." He placed a kiss against her temple. "Besides, we're about to start a new adventure." Long after the vehicle disappeared from view, the pair remained rooted in the spot.

Daisy covered his hands with her own. "I love you."

"I love you back," he whispered. "I don't think I've thanked you."

"For what?"

"For you, our life together, our unborn child. After waking up seventy years in the future, I thought that I'd missed my opportunity."

Turning her head, she placed a kiss on his neck. "We'll see how you feel after this one comes and we're both sleep deprived."

"I'll be the happiest man in the world."

End


End file.
